Genesis vs Esdeath
by Shadow Is A Slave To Kurumi
Summary: As Genesis searches for Sephiroth, he bumps into the general of imperial army Esdeath. Will Genesis survive, or will Esdeath claim Genesis for her own selfish desire


Genesis was walking around the Nibelheim looking for Sephiroth as he reads loveless, until he bumped into a blue haired girl in a military uniform.

"Sorry, I'm looking for someone!" The blue haired girl stated. "Yea, well so am I!" Genesis stated coldly as he walked away from the blue haired girl. Genesis kept walking until he made it near the Shinra manor gate, Genesis stopped walking, and turned around to see the blue haired military girl following him.

"Why are you following me?!" Genesis questioned the girl as she stopped six feet away from him. "Tell me who you are, and I might allow you to live!" Genesis stated as he pointed his rapier at the girl.

"My name is Esdeath!" Esdeath stated as she points her rapier at Genesis. "Threatening an imperial general, if you apologize I'll only torture you lightly!" Esdeath told Genesis with a sadistic smirk on her face.

"You torture me? Hmpf I'll just send you to the goddess in the life stream!" Genesis stated as they both got into fighting position

[Crisis Core ost - A Beating Black Wing]

Fight!

Genesis and Esdeath dashed at each other with intense speed clashing blows with their rapiers, the moment they locked swords Genesis quickly kicked Esdeath back, and used his dark energy to shoot three fire balls at Esdeath who only dodged it.

Both Genesis and Esdeath collided blow for blow with their rapiers at speeds the human couldn't see, as Genesis and Esdeath reappeared to the human eye, they were ten feet away from each other again.

"Not bad, I'm actually enjoying myself!" Esdeath told Genesis, Genesis smirked at her compliment. "You're not bad yourself, but you're a bit slow!" Genesis stated as Esdeath noticed he cut her stomach but it wasn't deep enough for her to feel a massive amount of pain.

Genesis then notice he had a tiny scratch of blood on his hand, he smirked again, as they both collided blows until Genesis launched a black flurry attack Esdeath was able to dodge the his projectile feather, but barely.

Esdeath look at Genesis with a bit of a shock expression seeing a black wing that came out of Genesis. "You have an imperial arms?" Esdeath question Genesis, although she has a distinct gut feeling that's telling that its not an imperial arms.

"What is an imperial arms?!" Genesis question, they both shrugged their questions off, and collided blows again, as they collided blows with their rapiers they both felt excitement within the fight. Both Genesis and Esdeath back up a few feet.

[Akame Ga Kill ost - Gekisen 1:25]

"I feel so in love with him, I know I should Tatsumi but I want him now, he's so strong, and cute!" Esdeath thought to herself as she dodged three fire balls from Genesis.

"I never got your name?" Esdeath asked Genesis with a smirk and a tiny heated blush on her face. "Its Genesis, Genesis Rhapsodos!" Genesis told Esdeath.

Genesis and Esdeath dashed at each other, Genesis attempted to strike, but Esdeath sped up and punched Genesis in the gut, then kneed him in the gut, she attempted grab Genesis hold him tight, but Genesis released another pair of fire balls at Esdeath which sent her flying into a wall near the manor.

Esdeath got up, and dashed at Genesis who blocked her attacks, then Genesis started to charge his dark energy as he flew into the air, and shot six fire balls, and a black flurry at high speeds.

Esdeath attempted to get out of the but was hit by one of the fire balls, and the rest of his wing projectiles.

Esdeath clapped her hands together.

"Wiessschnabel!" Esdeath yells, as multiple icicles form near her, as she fires them at Genesis. Genesis begins to dodged her attack as he uses his dark energy to destroy some of the icicles. But two icicles rammed into his gut, as he coughed up a tiny bit blood.

Genesis went to the ground and pulled the icicles out of him. Genesis and looked at her as he makes his rapier glow. "Did I hurt you my love?" Esdeath told Genesis which disgusted him.

"The hell did you say!?" Genesis yells in confusion, as they clash the impact from his rapier hitting Esdeath made her lose her balance and Genesis cuts her diagonally on her chest then horizontal on her stomach.

[Crisis Core ost - Controlling The Iron Beast]

Esdeath than summons her ice cavalry (she does that in the mangas) which made multiple ice golems, Genesis used a materia to summon Bahamut which destroyed her ice cavalry. Bahamut than goes back into its materia form.

Both Genesis and Esdeath stood there looking at each other, knowing the battle got interesting. As Genesis and Esdeath dash at each other, they collided more blows with their rapiers, and then lock blades.

"I will make you accept my feelings even if it means having your head!" Esdeath said with a sadistic evil smirk. Genesis is even more disgusted by what she said towards. "I'll be one taking your head not me!" Genesis as collided more blows faster then the human eye can see, then both sped up but Genesis was faster and cut her multiple times, then kicked her back.

Esdeath was bleeding quite a bit, she smirked and was about to use her trump card Mahapadma to feeze time, but Genesis casted a magical barrier which protected him being frozen, but Esdeath sped up and cut Genesis multiple time than kicked him back.

As both of them were bleeding, Genesis decides to use his limit breaker, Apocalypse which made a magic circle causing energy flow everywhere making bright light, causing Esdeath extreme amount of pain and harm towards her. As his limit breaker ends Esdeath was on the laying on the ground dying.

[Crisis Core ost - Price of Freedom]

Genesis walks over towards the dying Esdeath, and looks at her. "You fought well, and you were strong, I respect that, now you can join the goddess in the life stream!" Genesis told Esdeath calmly before he walks away Esdeath spoke up. "Come here please, I want to tell you something out of respect for winning!" Esdeath told Genesis.

Genesis did as she wanted and got closer towards, then also got on one knee. "What is it?" Genesis questioned Esdeath. Esdeath than quickly kissed Genesis on the lips before, she fell down. "Now I can die, knowing I kissed the man I loved!" Esdeath told Genesis. Genesis gave her a warm smile, as her got her generals hat, and gently placed it on her stomach, before getting up.

"I guess you have, later Esdeath have my respect, and gratitude!" Genesis told her as he walked away. Esdeath smiled and closed her eyes as she dies.

Her team the Jaegars find her, died all of them ran towards her, calling her name, but she didnt respond as she is already dead. The Jaegars then swear to avenge her.

Genesis just continues walking as he thinks about his fight with Esdeath as he reads loveless.

"At least I got to kiss the man I love before I die!" Played through Genesis's mind twice. As he smirks. "I believe you did Miss. Esdeath!" Genesis says as he continues walking.


End file.
